


What do I know ? (Show me the right way to go)

by MissCatherineEarnshaw



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCatherineEarnshaw/pseuds/MissCatherineEarnshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Katniss has never understood Peeta's love for her. She understands Gale's-maybe because it must look a bit like hers, but mostly because she has always thought Gale knows the best of her, just as she knows the best of Gale.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Inspired by Coldplay's Spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What do I know ? (Show me the right way to go)

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with Parachutes at the same moment I started reading the Hunger Games, so these two things are forever linked in my mind. I finally watched Catching Fire last week, and as I was listening to Spies the next evening, this immediatly came to my mind.
> 
> Set during Catching Fire, because I still think this is the book which made me begin to ship Katniss/Peeta.
> 
> I'm french and this is unabeta'd, so feel free to notice any mistakes you may find along the way. I wish you a good reading :)

* * *

_I awake to see that no one is free_

_We're all fugitives_

_Look at the way we live_

_Down here, I cannot sleep from fear no_

_I said, which way do I turn_

_Oh I forget everything I learn_

 

Katniss has never understood Peeta's love for her.

She understands Gale's-maybe because it must look a bit like hers, but mostly because she has always thought Gale knows the best of her, just as she knows the best of Gale. He considers her as someone strong, independent, ready to do anything to protect her family and those she cares about- this is what is the most noble about her. All that Peeta could have guessed from her during all the years he supposedly loved her was that she was poor, stubborn but vulnerable, and that she didn't care about loneliness- not exactly the kind of qualities most people would find attractive. That's why she first suspected that Peeta's love was only born out of pity, fueled by the necessity to pretend for the cameras- an untrustworthy and despicable feeling. It seemed like the most reasonable explanation, because how could he have come to like her otherwise?

This is what she thought every time he was near her and she could feel tension and unhappiness radiating from him- _this is not worth it_ , _I shouldn't make you this miserable_. This was a steady, reassuring idea, which avoided her to ponder about what it could mean for her if Peeta loved her for what she actually was and not for what he believed her to be.

But right now, as she's cuddled in Peeta's arms, clinging to him as he holds her tightly, away from all cameras and from the outside world, all pretense gone-except for the need to stay together and to protect themselves from fear, both of past and future and from everything that could tear them apart again- she's beginning to realize that she may have been wrong. Because at this moment, Peeta's solid hands, and the repeated drumming of his heartbeat seem more real and comforting than anything else.

 

_And if we all hide here_

_They're going to find us_

_If we don't hide now_

_They're going to catch us where we sleep_

_And if we don't hide here_

_They're going to find us_

 

_And spies came out of the water_

_But you're feeling so good 'cause you know_

_Though spies hide out in every corner_

_They can't touch you no_

_'Cause they're just spies_

_They're just spies_

 


End file.
